User blog:Samurai234/Deadliest Fiction Championships: Round 3 (Corleone Family vs. Medellin Cartel)
The Corleone Family: The brutal mafia family who killed many rival families. The Medellin Cartel: Colombia's killer drug lords who built the world's largest cocaine empire. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! The Corleone family is armed with.... BrowningHiPowerStd.jpg|Browning Hi-Power 800px-Submachine_gun_M1928_Thompson.jpg|Tommy gun 1560.jpg|Browning auto rifle BaseballBat.jpg|Baseball Bat MkII_07.jpg|"Pineapple" grenade The Cartel will use.... M1911.jpg|M1911 Uzi.jpg|Uzi M60MG.jpg|M60 Steel machete.jpg|Machete Mendellin 3.jpg|Dynamite Corleone Family: Medellin Cartel: In the busy streets of New York, a Cadillac Fleetwood 75 pulls up next to a warehouse. Out of the car comes six Members of the Corleone Family, Michael Corleone, Santino "Sonny" Corleone, Fredo Corleone, Genco Abbandando, Peter Clemenza, and Salvatore Tessio. Michael and Peter are holding Tommy Guns, Salvatore and Sonny have BARs, Fredo is holding a Browning Hi-Power, and Genco is holding a baseball bat. The six Mafia members approach the warehose, having been given orders by Don Vito Corleone to kill the members of a drug gang run by one of the Don's rivals from Colombia, Pablo Escobar. Inside the warehouse, six members of the Medellin Cartel are passing the time. One Cartel is smoking a cigar, holding his Uzi in one hand, relaxing in a chair, and listening to salsa music. Another Cartel member, armed with an M60, is acting as a guard. A third Cartel member is cutting coca plants with a Machete to make cocaine. Two more Cartel members are loading bags of cocaine on a truck with a sixth cartel member in the driver seat, preparing to take it to the the market. The six mafia family members enter the warehouse and look for members of the cartel. The Cartel member with the M60 spots them and yells, "¡Tenga cuidado! ¡Tenemos a intrusos!" ("Look out! We have intruders!"). The Cartel member fires his M60 as the Corleone family takes cover behind the walls. Fredo runs too late, though, and is riddled across the body with multiple bullets. Corleone Family: Medellin Cartel: The Cartel member countines to fire his M60, only for it to end it jamming. As he tries to get it fire again, Michael comes out from behind the wall, grabs Fredo's Browning Hi-Power and shoots the Cartel member between the eyes just as the he got the gun working again. Corleone Family: Medellin Cartel: The other Cartel members, who have been alerted by the guard yelling and the gunshots, quickly get thier weapons and fire at the Mafia family. During the confusion, Peter Clemenza manages to riddle a Cartel thug with lead from his Tommy Gun. Corleone Family: Medellin Cartel: However, another Thug manages to kill Peter by shooting him in the head with his Uzi. Corleone Family: Medellin Cartel: As the firefight contines, The Cartel retreat deeper into the warhouse. Sonny tries one of them with his BAR, but he misses. He yells "Michael, let's go!" and he and his brother follow one of the Cartel thugs, while Genco Abbandando, and Salvatore Tessio follow another thug into a room. Salvatore enters the room, but the Cartel member shoots him with multiple rounds from his Uzi. Corleone Family: Medellin Cartel: The Cartel member laughs at him and spits on his corspe, but then he hears a clunking noise. He looks down at his feet and sees a Pineapple grenade. He says "Oh No!" before the Grenade blows up, his body parts flying everywhere. Corleone Family: Medellin Cartel: Genco laughs at his work, but suddenly he feels a sharp pain his hip. He turns back and sees another Cartel member armed with a Machete. Genco swings his baseball bat at the cartel member in his stmach, injuring him. He prepares to finish his off, but the thug regains his strenght, and swings the giant knife at the oncoming bat, nearly breaking it. He then slices Genco in his arm, leg, and finnaly, his neck. He then puts his hand through the neck wound, and pulls out Genco's tounge, giving him a colombian necktie. Corleone Family: Medellin Cartel: Meanwhile, in the garage of the warehouse, Sonny and Michael find another Cartel thug armed with an Uzi. Both he and Sonny enter a short fire fight, before Sonny lands 6 rounds on the Cartel thug's chest. Corleone Family: Medellin Cartel: Sonny notices a truck and finds that is full of cocaine and money. He tells Micheal to get in the car, but as Micheal approaches the truck, he sees a Cartel thug holding a remote dentinator. Micheal runs out of the room, realizing the truck has a bomb on it. Sonny yells at him to come back, but the cartel member pushes the button on the dentinator, and blows Sonny to kingdom come. Corleone Family: Medellin Cartel: The cartel member smiles at his work, but he is riddled across the stomach with bullets, and he falls over, dead. Michael walks up toward, his tommy gun's barell smoking. Corleone Family: Medellin Cartel: As Michael prepared to leave the place, thinking all the Cartel members are dead, he spots the thug that killed Genco Abbandando and fires the remaining rounds in his tommy gun. He approaches the room the thug hid in, but a gunshot is heard and michael yells out, his leg has been shot. He looks up and he sees the Cartel thug holding a M1911. The Cartel member smirks and shoots the remaining rounds at Michael. Corleone Family: Medellin Cartel: The Cartel thug then picks up a phone to tell Escobar about what happened. Category:Blog posts